This invention relates to the remote navigation of medical devices in a patient's body, and in particular to a user interface for controlling a remote navigation system.
Advances in technology have resulted in systems that allow a physician or other medical professional to remotely control the orientation of the distal of a medical device. It is now fairly routine steer the distal end of a medical device inside a patient's body by manipulating controls on the proximal end of the medical device. Recently magnetic navigation systems have been developed that allow a physician to orient the distal end of a medical device using the field of an external source magnet. Other systems have been discussed for the automated remote orientation of the distal end of a medical device, for example by operating magnetostrictive or electrostrictive elements incorporated into the medical device. However the medical device is oriented, it is still difficult for a physician to visualize the procedure site (which is out of view inside the patient's body), to selected the desired direction in which to orient the distal end of the medical device and communicate the selected direction to the system in order to orient the distal end of the medical device in the selected direction.